Back to Basics
by Callista08
Summary: As he left for Paris, he created a wounded heart. With his new-found love lost forever, will he decide to heal the heart he broke, or attempt to spark a battle of new romance? Christian and Satine; a story of love overcoming all obstacles! R&R appreciated


_**CHAPTER 1 **: Misery in Montmarte_

===o0o===

**_"__I am truly in sorrow, my love, but fear not, for our paths will cross again someday. Let my departure be not the end of our romance, but lest be the spark of our friendship. Farewell, mon seul grand amour."_**

I left for France, and mourned in deep sorrow for I have left London - I have left my own fatherland. My grief I have slumbered with for the past months of my stay. Leaving my _Adella _was certainly not what I'd call my cup of tea, but forgetting my passion would not be a bed of roses either. I cried myself to sleep while in thought of misery, both for me and my _Adella._ It had not been long since I came up with regret, with thoughts of coming back, but no – for I knew coming back would bring me twice of my miseries.

_And perhaps, my great love would've found a new partner before I would even come back._

**_These thoughts carried with them a burden I couldn't keep, or would've wanted to keep_**. It was too much for me and my weak heart to take.

In a wink of an eye, an unconscious Argentinean suffering from narcolepsy fell from the roof of the apartment I have been staying in. A strange phenomenon to happen – and in a situation like this! Instantly, a gnome appearing as a nun came out from the wrecks. It looks like this Argentinean is a part of what seems to be a Bohemian-inspired play. I looked up from above, staring at them strangely. My gaze though, didn't seem to puzzle them. _**Things have been starting to get bizarre**, in more ways than one, and more often than not._

"_The hills are alive, with the euphonious symphonies of descant."_

This doesn't seem right. Not at all. But alas! I cannot interfere, for I am only standing in for the poor Argentinean, who seemed to be oblivious to everything, obviously with his state, narcolepsy and all.

I am not in place to intervene with the production of this play; after all, **_I am in this as an actor, not a writer._**

But really, I don't think a nun should say something like that about a hill. And Satie, the pianist, seems to be agreeing with me. But things still isn't exactly in correct order, _yet_. I have to do something, at least to help enlighten this silly – if I may say _foolish_ casualties. In my attempt to clear things out, I tried to push in some of my suggestions, which resulted into bedazzlement, from Satie, Toulouse-Lautrec, and from Audrey as well. To my surprise, the Argentinean suddenly arose from his pitiful slumber. They approved of my suggestion, and things went well. Except for Audrey, who disagreed on the fact that we write the show together. **It had not been music to his ears.** It just doesn't spell _right_ for Audrey. But the bohemians knew not to approve of this foolishness. So, farewell to Audrey.

The play was supposed to be presented to Monsieur Harold Zidler, who was looking forward to spectators who would be glad to invest in this production. They would be presenting the play as soon as possible, had the Argentinean not falling off in slumber during the rehearsals. But of course, I knew better than to complain and blurt out destructive criticisms, so off with the rehearsal.

_I, as a writer never wanted to step out of the saying the pen is mightier than the sword, but **I don't mind taking a few strikes myself.**_

Either way, I am dedicated to finishing my tasks on time, so I usually put pressure to everything I do; trying my best to grab those opportunities, and in a proper manner. Of course, I always make sure and in a state of certainty that I don't step in anybody in the process. And I know well enough that _I must fulfill my tasks with determination and of course, will_. _I may have those bad times where my pen would refuse to work, but hey, **that's what keeps the challenges high, right?**_ After all, the world was not built perfect, and it would never be.

**_We'll all have our big day, someday._**

===o0o===

Hey guys, this is my first time to write a fanfic, so I hope I did well on your point of view. And, if you are wondering who ADELLA is, I'll reveal her side later as I go on with the story.

Well, frankly, I don't even know how to end this story properly, so I'll leave that to you, dear readers... (heheh) Make sure to give me some pointers, tips, suggestions on how you think this story should end.

Of course, I don't expect you to give me feed backs way too early before I even give the story proper, so, just relax...

Please read and review, oh, and I'm accepting contructive criticisms, so drop me a comment there.

Oh, and I know my chapters are way too short, maybe I'm not wearing my thinking cap? Hold on, oh, I am.

R&R people!


End file.
